tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Earth's moon
| image = | aliases = Luna | nicknames = | category = | galaxy = Milky Way Galaxy | region = Sol system | system = | sector = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Attilan | 1st = }} Luna is the official name used when referring to Earth's moon. The Moon is Earth's only natural satellite and is the fifth largest satellite in the Solar System. It is the largest natural satellite in the Solar System relative to the size of its planet, a quarter the diameter of Earth and 1/81 its mass, and is the second densest satellite after Io. It is in synchronous rotation with Earth, always showing the same face; the near side is marked with dark volcanic maria among the bright ancient crustal highlands and prominent impact craters. It is the brightest object in the sky after the Sun, although its surface is actually very dark, with a similar reflectance to coal. Its prominence in the sky and its regular cycle of phases have since ancient times made the Moon an important cultural influence on language, the calendar, art and mythology. The Moon's gravitational influence produces the ocean tides and the minute lengthening of the day. The Moon's current orbital distance, about thirty times the diameter of the Earth, causes it to be the same size in the sky as the Sun—allowing the Moon to cover the Sun precisely in total solar eclipses. History The Moon is the only celestial body on which humans have made a manned landing. While the Soviet Union's Luna program was the first to reach the Moon with unmanned spacecraft, the United States' NASA Apollo program achieved the only manned missions to date, beginning with the first manned lunar orbiting mission by Apollo 8 in 1968, and six manned lunar landings between 1969 and 1972—the first being Apollo 11 in 1969. These missions returned over 380 kg of lunar rocks, which have been used to develop a detailed geological understanding of the Moon's origins (it is thought to have formed some 4.5 billion years ago in a giant impact), the formation of its internal structure, and its subsequent history. Since the Apollo 17 mission in 1972, the Moon has been visited only by unmanned spacecraft, notably by Soviet Lunokhod rovers. Since 2004, Japan, China, India, the United States, and the European Space Agency have each sent lunar orbiters. These spacecraft have contributed to confirming the discovery of lunar water ice in permanently shadowed craters at the poles and bound into the lunar regolith. Future manned missions to the Moon are planned but not yet underway; the Moon remains, under the Outer Space Treaty, free to all nations to explore for peaceful purposes. Appearances The earliest known appearance of Earth's moon was in the 17th century manuscript Somnium by Johannes Kepler. In the story an Icelandic witch named Fioxlhilda claimed to have gained occult power from a demon who resided on the moon. She told the tale to her son, a student of Tycho Brahe named Duracotus. During a Solar Eclipse, lunar demons were able to travel the distance between the Earth and the Moon via a bridge of darkness. Intrigued by the story, Duracotus allowed himself to be transported to the moon by the lunar demons. To ease his journey he was given a drowsing draught and moist sponges to hold under his nose. He was carried to the point of neutral gravity between the Earth and Moon, then allowed to drift down to the lunar surface. The Great Astronomical Revolution: 1534-1687 and the Space Age Epilogue; 1994; Horwood Publishing 009-1 In the anime series 009-1, a summit was hosted on the moon to settle differences between two Cold War factions, the Eastern Bloc and the Western Bloc. The Western Bloc's administrator, Lyudmila Schindler, kidnapped a defecting scientist named Zond Soyuz who possessed knowledge of a weapon of mass destruction that would have given their faction a considerable advantage over their Eastern Bloc counterparts. Fortunately, the Number Nine Group intercepted the weapon before the lunar summit could take place. 009-1: Infiltrators Space: 1999 The moon played a major role in the 1975-1978 British science fiction television series Space: 1999. It served as the central setting for the series and has appeared in all forty-eight episodes of the show beginning with the pilot episode, "Breakaway". It was the location of the scientific research facility known as Moonbase Alpha. For years, the Dark Side of the Moon has served as a dumping ground for Earth's radioactive waste. On September 13th, 1999, a tragic accident caused the radioactive isotopes in the nuclear stockpile to explode. The detonation was so strong that it actually broke the moon from it's orbit, sending it hurtling through outer space. The surviving personnel of Moonbase Alpha, which included 311 command crew, scientists, medical staff, technicians and mission operatives were now stranded on the base. The ninth and final commander of Moonbase Alpha was Commander John Koenig, who had only recently arrived to accept command of the station. Space: 1999: Breakaway Thundarr The moon played a minor, yet memorable role in the 1980-1982 Ruby-Spears Productions animated series Thundarr the Barbarian. As shown in the opening sequence of every episode, a "runaway planet" passed between the Earth and the moon in the year 1994. The proximity of the planet's course caused the moon to split in half, causing global geographical upheaval on the planet Earth. The Tick Other examples of the moon suffering intense surface damage include the 1994 animated comedy series . In the second episode of season one, , the titular antagonist Chairface Chippendale attempts to carve his name into the surface of the moon using a giant laser. The heroic succeeds in stopping him, but not before Chairface burns the letters C-H-A across the visible surface of the moon. The giant letters remain clearly visible in every subsequent episode where the moon can be seen. ; ; September 17th, 1994 Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Men Into Space/Miscellaneous